<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Eve by Taurusicorn2400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295595">Christmas Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400'>Taurusicorn2400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Cheer [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Garcia's being the Garcia's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David García &amp; Javier García, Gabriel García &amp; Javier García, Gabriel García &amp; Mariana García, Javier García &amp; Kate García (Walking Dead), Javier García &amp; Mariana García</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Cheer [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christmas eve. One of the most hectic of days in the Garcia family. Everyone scrambling to get last minute presents under the tree. Fixing lights that decided to freaking break all of a sudden. Making last minute food preparation for the Christmas day feast. Shit like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Javi sat on the couch, watching all his family lose their heads. He, for once, was prepared. He bought all the gifts early, brought spare light bulbs, and he bought some of those cookies with the icing that you get from like the deli section of the store that are low key fucking delicious for his part in the feast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mari and Gabe were arguing about whether or not Santa was real, as they do every year. Mari brought a PowerPoint presentation this time around though. It seems like her and her belief of Santa is going to win this year. It's going to make their inevitable snowball war that much more intense. Probably going to have blood this year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees David trying to get Kate to make some pie correctly, even though she's following the recipe like she should be. You can see on her face that she is, in fact, not having a grand ole time. Kate seems like she's three seconds away from slamming David's face into the batter. That'd be a sight to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, Javier is having a good time watching everyone. Sure he probably shouldn't be laughing, and start helping, but sometimes entertainment is worth now doing a damn thing. Like free TV without the commercials. He wished he popped some popcorn for this. He'll have to remember to do that next year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>